User blog:Starscream7/BIONICLE Universe Reboot Update - Extreme Plot Changes
Well, it's been yet another long period of time that you haven't heard from me. Actually, I've been making some plans, and now you finally get to hear them! For the past few weeks, I've been trying to work with the plot of the BIONICLE Universe Reboot Trilogy and make it as good as it can possibly be. But after all the ideas, plans, and whatnot, I've come to one extreme realization: in order to make this work out well, I'm going to take it in a new direction. In fact, I've come up with an entirely new plot for the film that steers away from the original one. I just felt that it wasn't exciting. It was actually more forced then anything else. There wasn't much action, the characters would've been dull, and it wouldn't have been good. This may sound like a bad idea in some ways, but actually, it's very good. The plot that I'm developing has actually sparked some interest in me, and it's really beginning to feel like a great story that's worth making into a movie. Unfortunately, I will not be giving out any plot details yet (I know, I may have hyped you up for nothing! Sorry!). But if all goes well and I have a full grip on what I'm hoping to do, then I will make an announcement! So stay tuned for that! What I will say now is that the cast is also going to strongly differ from what was originally planned. In the original plan, the film would feature Tahu, Takanuva, Gresh, Onua, and several other characters who were also primary characters in the original series. For the new plot, I will say that many, if not most of these characters are not expected to have major roles in the film. There are a few who may have a significant part, but again, I'm still planning things out. But I will confirm that the film is going to have a loose tone to the canon story "Federation of Fear." I wouldn't say it'll be based off of the plot that much, but when it comes to the characters that you'll see ... well, I guess you'll find out when I tell you. And stay tuned for that, too! And now, for the final announcement, and I may be saving the best for last. I have been debating on whether or not I will be titling the first film in the series "BIONICLE Universe," while the first film in the original series was titled "BIONICLE: Universe" with a colon. Actually, I already confirmed the film's title, but now I've come up with a more unique one that might suit it better. And I can easily guarantee that none of you ever saw coming. The title that I have created for the film is "The Lost Chroniclers"!!! ' So that's what I've come up with for the title! If it doesn't wind up changing for whatever reason, it will either be called "''The Lost Chroniclers" or "Lost Chroniclers" - either way, it's a small difference. I might call it either one. I would like to hear your opinions. What do you think of the title, "Lost Chroniclers"? It's awesome! It sounds good, but I think I've got one that you would like more! Nah, not that great of a title. Do you like the idea of me taking the series into an entirely new direction? Yes. No. From now on, you can probably expect me to be calling my blog updates "The Lost Chroniclers Updates" unless the title gets changed again. Thank you all for reading this, and I'll be sure to give you more updates in the future! See you soon. [[User:Starscream7|'''Days of Future Past]] 02:41, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts